Follow Me
by AnotherBroodyElf
Summary: Koizumi Rei had known what was at stake when she went with the rest of the Sound Ninja to Konoha. She just never imagined her having to stay there. ( Also found on my quotev! )


NAME: Koizumi Rei  
MEANING: Koizumi means 'Little Spring' and Rei means 1) "bell," 2) "nothing, zero" or 3) "lovely," 4) "spirit."  
STATUS: Active Duty

Village: Leaf  
Were they born in said village?: No  
If not what is their original village of birth?: Sound  
Why did they leave their birth village?: Forced to stay after Chunin exams.

Clan: the Koizumi Clan  
Blood Type: AB Positive  
Birthday: 10/15/97

Rank: Chunin  
Exams Taken: Chunin Exams  
Teammates: None, other than the few she worked with during Orochimarus takeover.  
Missions Experience:  
S: 0  
A: 1  
B: 4  
C: 7  
D: 60

Chakra Type: Wind, Lightning  
Ninjutsu Range (Long or short ranged):Both  
Defensive or Offensive: Both  
Chakra Control: Extreme

Weapons:  
Weapon Appearance: Bow and arrows.  
Material: The first one is made of plain, stained wood. The one she gets later on is made of a lightweight metal. Her arrows are made of the same material.

Animal Summoning:  
Animal: Deer, named Kira.  
Appearance: Large, and rather skeletal, the creature looks more like a beast than it would when you'd see them in the wild.  
Abilities: Lets out a loud soundwave that everyone except Rei can here. It has the same effect as other sound ninja's abilities, where it can make it so that the victim is disoriented. It's antlers can be used a weapon.  
Personality: He's rather harsh, and is always a pain in the ass for Rei to summon. He's been passed down in her Clan for hundreds of years.

Appearance: (Refer to picture)  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4'6" (14) 5'4" (18)  
Weight: 98 lbs (14) 120 lbs (18)  
Markings:  
Tattoos: None.

Birthmarks: None.

Scars: Various burn like scars on her arms and hands from practicing jutsus.

Hair Color: Black  
Hair Length: Long.  
Style: (refer to picture)  
Does it cover part of their face?: Yes  
Accessories: (18) Lip piercings, two under her bottom lip (dolphin bites), bracelets, choker.  
Eye Color: Grey/Black

Hitai-ate Location: Around her neck (14) Around her right arm (18)

Clothes: (Refer to picture)

Family: Both parents presumed dead, no siblings.

Do they still live with their Parent(s)/Guardian(s): No  
If not, who do they live with?: No one.  
Why?: Parents presumed dead.

Personality:

Good Traits

Artistic, Attractive, Crafty, Curious, Decisive, Discreet, Flexible  
Hard Working, Logical, Mature, Open-Minded, Passionate  
Quiet, Resourceful, Sane, Supportive, Tolerant

Bad Traits:

Anti-Social, Cautious, Cruel, Cynical, Demanding, Direct,  
Dishonest, Disobedient, Disloyal, Harsh, Insincere, Impatient,  
Manipulative, Merciless, Rebellious, Reckless, Sarcastic  
Smart, Stubborn, Temperamental, Two-faced, Untrustworthy.

Likes and Dislikes:

Likes:  
Food: Sweets  
Color: Red  
Animal: Deer  
Hobbies: Training, drawing, dancing  
Season: Fall  
Person: Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Sai  
Climate: Cool  
Mission Type: Assassination  
Nickname: Rei-Rei, by Kakashi  
Time of Day: Mid- Afternoon.  
Day of Week: Thursday  
Month: October  
Flower: Amaranthus  
Place: By the Mountains.  
Song: You're Going Down - Sick Puppies  
Stone: Obsidian, onyx  
Saying: "No." - In regards to any request made of her

Dislikes:

Food: Anything bitter.  
Color: Green  
Animal: Birds  
Hobbies: Lounging around  
Season: Winter  
People: Naruto, Sakura,Neji, Sai, the Akatsuki  
Book: Icha Icha Paradise  
Movie: None  
Climate: Too warm.  
Mission Type: Recon  
Nickname: ' Koi Fish '  
Time of Day: Late morning  
Day of Week: Sundays  
Month: December  
Flower: Lavendar  
Place: Busy cities  
Song: Anything Taylor Swift.  
Stone: Amethyst.  
Saying: Anything that comes out of Naruto's mouth, really.

Fears:  
Drowning  
Will they ever overcome them: No

People:  
Friend(s): Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Sai  
Enem(y/ies): Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Akatsuki  
Rival(s): N/A  
Crush(s): Sasuke  
Lover(s):  
Dislikes Them: Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Deidara, Hidan.  
Acquaintance(s): N/A

Summary: Rei was taken as an accomplice to Orochimaru during his attack on the Leaf Village at the time of the Chunin Exams. Because her parents were presumed dead, she was taken in by Might Gai, however, she only sees him as a sort of sensei. She lives separately from him, a request to the Hokage despite her really not being able to do that, because of her previous affiliations. However, the request was granted. She stays in the Uchiha Compound. She trains and does missions with Gai's team, however, does not consider herself an actual part of the team.


End file.
